


Understanding

by Sami (Sami714)



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartacus broods but finds something unexpected anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/gifts).



> set after 1.07 but before 1.08. This was written for [info]nomelon in the tester mini drabble fest at [info]bloodandsandfic .

Spartacus sat, hunched over on his bench, staring, but not seeing the wall before him. Memories of her, of her smile, of the scent of her hair, and how the life faded from her eyes, whirled in his mind with more fury than any opponent he faced in the pits. And to think, he once thought he knew what pain was. It was a fist to the face or a punch to the gut. How wrong he was. How naive as Varro would say. Pain was feeling your wife's starved and bleeding corpse in your arms as you prayed for the first time in your adult life that their was an afterlife so you could fight your way to her and bring her back.

When he set her on the pyre, Spartacus realized he didn't know if he could resist the temptation better than Orpheus.

Lost in the past, he didn't hear the footsteps or notice the kind face that looked at him through the bars, but he heard the gentle voice. Spartacus looked up into the girl's sympathetic eyes and saw something in short supply at a ludus-- understanding.


End file.
